Trouble in the Universe
by ArcaneWritesStuff
Summary: If there is one thing that the Doctor should know, is not to land the TARDIS on 221b Baker Street and Cemetery Road all in one night. As a group of very unlikely people are drawn together in what seems to be a coincidence, they soon realize that it, in fact, is not. In order to defeat the growing evil, they will all have to put aside their differences, and work together as one.


The Doctor stared at his console. He stared some more. He continued to stare as a lever, without him touching it, flipped, and the TARDIS changed its direction. It was flying itself.

The doctor shrugged and turned. The TARDIS had a mind of its own, and since the Doctor didn't have anything important to do, might as well let it take him where it wanted.

There was a bump as the TARDIS touched down, along with the usual funny wheezing noise it made. The Doctor grabbed his coat and shrugged it on, making sure his bow tie was straight. He checked his hidden pocket to check that his screwdriver was secure as the door swung open in front of him. He looked up, surprised, and froze. And stared. And then stared some more. His shoulders dropped. "Really?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sherlock flopped onto his couch and heaved a big, exaggerated sigh. When nothing happened, he frowned and tried again. John stepped around the corner, and irritated look on his face.

"What do you want, Sherlock?"

"I'm bored."

John grabbed Sherlock's phone from the table and threw it at him. "Then find a case. Occupy yourself. Play a game. Do _something._"

Sherlock looked at him. "Do you want to play something?"

John hesitated. "Play what?

"I want to play Clue-"

"Nope, nooo, we are _not _playing Clue-do."

"I still don't see what's wrong with it."

"Oh no," John said, "Its not the game. Its _you." _He jabbed a finger at the air, "You can't play it the way its supposed to be played."

"Its not my fault the rules aren't right."

"The rule- you didn't make the game, did you? So you didn't write them. That means they are correct. So for the last time, no."

The door creaked open and Mrs's. Hudson's head peered around the corner. "Is everything alright dears? I heard shouting."

Sherlock waved a hand lazily. "Fine, Mrs. Hudson. Did you bring tea?"

Mrs. Hudson frowned. "No."

"Cakes?"

"Um. No."

"Biscuits? Anything?"

"Sorry Sherlock, I don't-"

"What," Sherlock said, incredulous, "Do I pay you for?"

Mrs. Hudson opened her mouth, but John beat her to it. "All's fine, Mrs. Hudson, thank you."

She looked in between the two men, and nodded slowly, before slipping out the door. They were silent for a moment, until John sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why do you-"

"Shh."

John looked up. "What?"

"Shh."

"No, Sherlock, I am not going to-"

"Shhh!"

John stopped as Sherlock stood and stepped to the window, parting the curtains with a finger. He peered out into the dark rain, eyes narrowed.

"What is it?"

"Listen."

John stood still and listened. He could hear his breathing, the slight ruffles Sherlock's robe made when he moved, the water heater. _The water heater._ John blinked. You can't hear their water heater. "Sherlock," he asked, "What is that?"

Sherlock's head tilted and he looked harder, and then he spun away from the window, his robe slipping off and his coat on his shoulders, and grabbed his scarf before rushing out the door. John went to the window and looked. There was a shape, barely made out by the light on its top. John heard the front door slam and he looked down to see Sherlock moving through the rain towards it. Without his shoes on.

John turned and stooped, snagging Sherlock's shoes, thanking himself that he kept his on, speeding down the stairs and out into the rain. It wasn't the nice kind of rain. It wasn't the pleasant, refreshing kind that plopped gently onto the ground and left a nice smell when it went. It was the kind that was lashing, beating against everything on its path as if to wash them off the face of the earth.

John ducked his head and jogged, and found Sherlock on the right side of the object. "Sherlock," He shouted as to be heard over the downpour, "You left your shoes!"

"Its a police box, John. In the middle of our street! It just appeared out of nowhere."

John peered at the box. Sure enough, printed in glowing letters were the words 'Police Box - Public Call.'

"So what's it doing here?"

"I have no idea," He paused, "I hate not knowing."

Sherlock moved to the other side and John followed. Sherlock didn't seem to be bothered by the rain, or the fact the his bare feet were being swallowed in the water on the street that was quickly turning into a river. He stopped and ran his hand down a small door and stopped on the keyhole.

"Its probably locked." John said.

"Unless the owners still inside."

"It would still be locked."

"No it wouldn't. Who do you know that locks their door when they're inside?"

"Uh, me?"

Sherlock looked at him, hand resting on the knob. "That, John, is because you are special."

Sherlock pushed open the door and stepped in, and froze.

"Sherlock," John said, "What is it?"

He tried snatching a glimpse over Sherlock's shoulder, but he had gained an inch when he had stepped on the threshold and made it impossible for John to get even the smallest peek. "Sherlock," He repeated, "What is it?"

Sherlock ignored him. "Who are you?"

John stopped struggling to see. That wasn't Sherlock speaking...

"How did you get in here?"

"Uh," Sherlock said, "The door."

"No," The voice said, "How did the door open?"

"I pushed it and it swung open. Its common knowledge. Or are you stupid? I really can't stand stupid people."

The voice went softer. "I'm not stupid." And then to something else, "You're letting regular people in now are you? This is how trouble starts."

Sherlock started walking and John went to follow and his mouth fell open.

The inside was big. Very big. A large console with a many number of buttons, pulleys and levers sat in the middle of the platform. A staircase led down to what must be a lower level. A man, shorter that Sherlock but taller than John was standing on the far side to the right of the console.

This man was most likely one of the funniest men John had ever seen. His dark pants were rolled at the ankle and he had a tweed jacket on that had rough colored patches on the elbows. A bow tie sat crooked under the mans collar and when he moved to Sherlock, John caught a glimpse of suspenders hooked to his pants.

"You can't be in here." He said, but Sherlock ignored him as well and circled the center, his critical eye taking in everything.

The man caught sight of John and frowned. "Another one? I'm sorry, but you're going to have to leave."

"You are not going to be able to get _him _out," John said, gesturing to Sherlock with his head, "And I'm not leaving without him. But, what is this place? And who are you?"

"John," Sherlock said, "Are those my shoes?"

John looked down at his hand that was still clutching a black pair of dress shoes. "Yes."

"Oh, good. At least _someone _knows how to tend to me."

Sherlock held out his hand and John tossed them to him one at a time.

"Who are you?" The man said.

"I asked you first." John said frowning.

"But you broke into my property." The man pointed out.

John sighed. "Fine. I'm John Watson and my friend over there is Sherlock Holmes. We're detectives."

"_I'm _the detective, John," Sherlock said without looking up, "You just tag along and write about it in that silly little blog. Get it right."

The man blinked and John shook his head. "So who are you?"

The man hesitated. "I'm... the Doctor."

"Doctor Who?"

The man, the Doctor, gave a small laugh. "No, just the Doctor. This is my TARDIS."

"Tar-what?"

"TARDIS. Its my... Ship."

"Ship for what?"

"He's an alien, John. Don't be thick."

John looked at him as if he had finally gone mad. "Have you gone mad?"

"No. It's obvious."

"Sherlock,"John said, with a small laugh, "That's not-"

He caught sight of the Doctors face, which had gone slightly pale. "Oh, no," John said, "You can't be serious."

The Doctor ignored him, and kept his eyes on Sherlock. "How did you know? I don't think we've met."

"The first clue would be the machine. Obviously it is way ahead of our time, and much to complicated for us to understand. The next would be its movement. The appearing out of nowhere? Next it would be the driver. No human could operate a piece of machinery like this on his own, and I see no one else here."

The Doctor blinked. "And that led you to this how?"

Sherlock shrugged. "It made the most sense."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dun Dun Duuuun! What... is going to happen next? Will they leave? Will they stay? What will become of this?! (Not Wholock, by the way.)

You will have to wait for a bit for the next part. This is what I like to call a teaser-trailer.

This is going to be a mash-up of all of my favorite characters and fandoms. So who will come in next? Where will they go? What is the problem this time?!

As always, don't forget to favorite or follow and I always love comments! Check me out on Wattpad as well, where I have original stories along with my fanfictions under Arcane_Writing!


End file.
